vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Blood Brothers
Summary While struggles to come to terms with his past, both he and reveal parts of their history to , until she finally learns the truth about how they became vampires. Pearl has an ugly confrontation with John Gilbert. Damon and try to find a mysterious invention before John does. The friendship and flirtation between and Anna continues to grow. Synopsis :The text in grey is where the story happened in 1864. Damon and Elena locked Stefan in the basement until the effects of human blood wear off. Stefan remembers how he and Damon attempted to free Katherine and were both shot and killed. In his dying moments, Stefan saw say "I love you Stefan" before being hauled off by the townsmen. Elena peered through the basement bars and expressed guilt about having him locked up. Damon noted she was the person who locked him up and Damon only helped because he couldn't have Stefan feeding while the town was hunting vampires, and denied it was because he cared about Stefan. They left the basement while Stefan continued to ponder about how he became a vampire... Stefan woke up the next morning by the quarry wearing a strange ring on his finger with no bullet wound in his chest. Katherine's handmaiden, Emily Bennett, revealed herself to be a witch who owed Katherine for saving her life. Katherine had her make the rings for the Salvatore Brothers weeks prior. She explained that she and her brother had found them dead in the woods and brought them here. She told Stefan that he was transitioning into a vampire. Katherine had compelled him to drink her blood but Damon had done so willingly. Stefan joined Damon by the edge of the quarry who had seen Katherine being dragged into Fell's Church which was set on fire. Katherine was dead. At the house, Elena and Damon talk. Damon called Johnathan Gilbert and crazy scientist as what Isobel wanted was a simple pocket watch and he had no clue what it was supposed to do. He asked whether she had seen her Uncle John lately but she was avoiding him and spending most nights and the boarding house. He called her a nuisance for it as she left. Jeremy is walking around the school when Anna appeared, showing him a class schedule as she was becoming a student at his school. He asked her why she wanted to go to high school and she replied that it was obvious: to spend time with him. He found it "awesome" and they kissed. Back at the basement, Damon brought Stefan and bottle of animal blood for him to eat, but Stefan refused. Damon persisted that the human blood was out of his system and that he shouldn't feel sorry for himself. With that, Damon threw the bottle down at Stefan's feet but when merely looked at it and continued to look at the ground. Giving up, Damon told him to starve and left. Upstairs, called Damon's phone with information about John Gilbert. Alaric had a friend from Duke University dig up John's cell records and found the same number Isobel used to call from and a new number that repeatedly called John. He had the address for the number; it was in Grove Hill. However, Alaric wasn't going to give him the address. Damon didn't want to work with Alaric as he tried to kill him, but Alaric retorted that Damon [[A Few Good Men|''did'' kill him]]. Damon put him on hold when Elena called saying she was coming over and wanted to see how Stefan was. Damon said "extra broody" and put her on hold and arranged to meet Alaric. He and Alaric hung up and Damon continued talking to Elena. Damon reported that Stefan wasn't eating and Elena asked what Stefan's favorite animal blood was. Damon pretending to be revolted by the question and told her hurry up because he was tired of baby-sitting and had other places to go. He joked about what blood Stefan liked and Elena rolled her eyes and hung up. She turned around to see John standing in her doorway. He was hoping they could catch up but she was just about to leave. He knew she was dating a vampire and wondered what her mother would have thought. Elena retorted "which mother" and left. In the basement, Stefan continues to remember what happened during his transitioning... Stefan and Damon were washing up by the quarry. Stefan wondered whether Johnathan Gilbert had told their father of their death. In Damon's eyes, their father wouldn't even care whether they were dead or not as he had betrayed them by revealing Katherine. Stefan knew his father was only trying to protected them and the town. Damon said his eyes hurt in the sun and Stefan explained what Emily had told him: their bodies were pushing them to become vampires. Damon decided not to feed and just die as coming a vampire was only for Katherine. But she was gone now and he just wanted it over with. Elena appears outside Stefan's cell and urges him to drink the blood for survival but Stefan didn't want to survive. After everything he had done, it had to end. He just wanted it over with. Elena told Damon what Stefan told her and Damon just believed he was bluffing. Damon knew Stefan felt guilty about attacking Amber Bradley and knew it would just pass. Elena is unsure as Stefan seemed in pain but Damon said he'd feel better when he ate the blood. He then announced he was meeting up with Alaric but denied being friends with him when Elena asked and warned her to stay away from the basement while he was gone. Elena trusted that she would be fine. Pearl met John at the Mystic Grill. had told her John wanted to met about the sale of the building in person and John told her she very brave to met him in public. She heard from Damon that John wanted the device she took from Johnathan but she had no intention of giving it back. John wanted to change her mind on he subject with his "Gilbert Charm", to which Pearl seemed to have a weakness. Jeremy and Anna are in his room talking about how Pearl had been in love with his ancestor who betrayed her and how his uncle John wanted the device she had but she had given it to Damon. John had mentioned there were more Gilbert Journals and maybe that was the reason he knew everything. Anna was tired about talking about past events and telling him would get them both in a lot of trouble. Jeremy said he wouldn't say anything but Anna knew John wanted her mother and herself dead because he was a vampire hater. Jeremy said he wasn't but Anna said he was more that that; he was her weakness. They start kissing passionately on Jeremy's bed. Jeremy said Jenna could walk in on them but Anna was aware that Jenna was in the kitchen. Jeremy found it cool that Anna could hear from that distance and they continued. Damon and Alaric reached their location and Alaric asked whether he had to be invited in or not. Damon said they had to, but with hotels, you had to play it by the ear. They entered the house (Damon had to check whether he could enter) and it looked like no one was home. They started looking around but when Damon opened the refrigerator to find bags of blood, he knew that they had company-- a vampire. Out of nowhere, a vampire attacked Alaric. Alaric defended himself until Damon recognized that this vampire was in the tomb; his name was Henry. Then Henry asked what they were doing there. Elena went to see how Stefan was. He was sitting in his cell... Stefan went home and used his super hearing to eavesdrop on his father and Johnathan. Johnathan was writing information for the founder's archives and Giuseppe told him to add the number of deaths for civilians in the church. Johnathan found that the vampires didn't qualify as civilians but Giuseppe told him that as far as other people knew, they were. Stefan followed their voices and came under in window pane of the room they were in. The information was for several generations of individuals who would come after them, but certain details should be kept between the two: the deaths of Giuseppe's sons. They were to be remembered as innocent bystanders of the Battle of Willow Creek. Stefan raised his head and saw Elena. He warned her that Damon hadn't given him vervain and he could escape the cell if he wanted and she'd be dead. Elena knew he could but she also he knew that he wouldn't. Stefan told her to go away as he didn't want he there, but instead, Elena opened the door and entered the cell. Stefan ordered her to get out because he could hurt her but Elena picked up the bottle of blood and and tried to get him to drink it. When she refused to leave, Stefan furiously knocked the blood out of her hand and growled at he to get out. Even in his vampiric form, Elena was scared and still refused to leave. Stefan backed away from her. Henry explained to Damon and Alaric that John was helping her adapt to the modern day. He never heard of Isobel but John was his only friend. He helped keep an eye on the other tomb vampires who want revenge on the town for imprisoning them. Henry had no problem with the town. His phone started ringing and Henry said it was John. Damon asked to talk to him but when Damon didn't answer the phone, Henry started to get suspicious and attacked Alaric again, but was staked and killed. Pearl asks John why she should give him the device, wondering why he even wanted it. John tells her that Johnathan Gilbert wrote in his journals his whole life, saying that Johnathan trapping Pearl was his one regret in his life, and that he loved her and that Pearl was the one woman he ever loved. John then laughs at Pearl, because he made it up, just using her feelings to try to get the device. After Pearl hears this, she tells John that she gave the device to Damon, told him to rot in hell, and left. Elena questions Stefan on why he is not drinking human blood, and Stefan tells her that he's making the decision he should of made years ago. He tells Elena that he shouldn't of made the choice to feed back in 1864 to complete the transition by drinking human blood while he remembers and tells Elena what happened in his final steps transitioning... Stefan visits his father, Giuseppe. Giuseppe immediately knew he was a vampire and reveals to Stefan that he was the one who shot both him and his brother Damon. Giuseppe tells Stefan that both his sons were dead to him once they sided with the vampires. Stefan tries to explain to him that he hadn't turned yet and didn't want to. Giuseppe wanted to kill him himself and he breaks something wooden and tries to attack Stefan, but Stefan, not knowing his own strength, tries to defend himself and accidentally throws him across the room causing Giuseppe to stake himself. Stefan goes over to him and tries to help his father, but is attracted by the blood and feeds on him, completing the final stage to turn into a vampire. Stefan asks Elena how he could even look at her, thinking she would be disgusted by hearing this. She tells him that they should be able to talk about this stuff and says whenever he wants to talk more about it that she'll be upstairs whenever he's ready. Alaric and Damon had searched the apartment Henry was staying in, but had not found anything. Alaric says to Damon that he should stop looking for Isobel, and tells Damon that he's through looking for her. Anna comes into the house she is staying in where Pearl tells her that they are leaving town. Pearl explains to her that it's too dangerous too stay, but Anna wants to stay, most likely for Jeremy, though she tells her mother that she wants to build a life for herself. Pearl tells her daughter that its ultimately up to her, that she won't force her. Damon comes home, where Elena is waiting, and asks her if Stefan has eaten yet. Elena says that he is trying to overcome the guilt he has, telling Damon that him making Stefan miserable didn't help. Damon, enraged that Elena thinks it's just him that's not innocent, asks her if she got the rest of the story. Elena sees how frustrated he is and asks him what else happened, where Damon remembers his last moments before becoming a vampire.. Damon was waiting by himself by the quarry, when Stefan brings him a teenage girl. Damon asks who she is, and Stefan said that he brought her to him as a gift. Stefan explains how he accidentally drank their father's blood and how amazing being a vampire is. Damon tells Stefan that he doesn't want to live without Katherine, but Stefan bites the girls neck, because Stefan didn't want him to die. The temptation for blood was too strong and Damon drank from her, finishing his transition into a vampire. Damon tells Elena how different Stefan was once he became a vampire, and Elena finally understands that Stefan wanted to die back in 1864 and that's the reason that he's not feeding. Damon tells Elena that if he's stupid enough to make that choice, then so be it. Elena goes downstairs to the basement to see Stefan, but he has escaped and all she finds is his Lapis Lazuli ring, that protects him from burning in the sunlight. Anna visits Jeremy in the middle of the night and she tries to tell him that she is going to leave town, but she kisses him instead. She tells him goodbye and goes out the window. Stefan goes to the quarry, and remembers the moments after both Damon and Stefan are vampires. Stefan asks Damon how he feels, now that he's a vampire, and Damon tells him that he got what he wanted, brothers for eternity. Damon tells Stefan that he will make it a eternity of misery for him. Emily visits Stefan and sees that he has transitioned, and tells him that she doesn't wish Katherine's curse on anyone. Stefan tells her that it feels more like a gift, and Emily says that even in death Stefan's heart is pure, and that that will be his curse. Elena finds Stefan at the quarry, and Stefan says that he should of died that night, along with Damon. He feels guilty for all the people that both he and Damon have killed and hurt, and feels he's the sole reason to blame. Elena tells Stefan that she went to a party, and skipped family night, the night that her parents died, and she got stranded, and that they had to come pick her up and that's why her parents died. She explains that their actions are what set things in motion, but that they have to live with that. Stefan says that because of him making the choice to become a vampire, alot of people got hurt, and Elena tells him that he made the choice to become good and stop feeding on humans. Stefan explains to her how every day the pain of knowing what he has done hurts him, and that he fights that, and how easy it would be to just give himself over to the blood. He thinks that one day he's not going to want to fight it anymore, and that the next person he could hurt could be her. Elena tells him that he could throw the ring in the quarry and let himself die, or he could put his ring back on and keep fighting. Stefan puts his ring on and they kiss. Pearl is getting ready to leave, and tells Harper that he doesn't have to come with them to leave town. As she goes out the door she is staked by a stake gun, and Harper catches her dead body. Stefan and Elena come home and Elena goes upstairs. Stefan thanks Damon for helping Elena take care of him while he was not feeding and locked up. Damon tells him that his actions are his fault, and that he's not allowed to feel his guilt. Damon says that Emily didn't tell him about the spell to entrap the vampires in the tomb didn't work, till after he had turned. Stefan asks why he didn't tell him about the tomb, and said that it was because he hated him and still did. Damon says that he hates him not because he forced him to turn, but because Katherine had also turned Stefan into a vampire. Anna comes home and finds both Pearl and Harper dead. She tries to wake her mom, but knows that she's already dead. John Gilbert calls Sheriff Forbes and says that he has an update about the vampires, he had just thrown a stake gun and stakes into the trunk of his car. While Alaric is drinking at the Mystic Grill, a woman says to him, Hello Rick. Alaric looks to see who it is, and he replies by saying her name, Isobel. Characters thumb|300px|right|Promo Trailer Starring *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert *Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers *Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) Guest Starring *Malese Jow as Anna *Kelly Hu as Pearl *David Anders as John Gilbert *Joe Knezevich as Johnathan Gilbert *Bianca Lawson as Emily Bennett *James Remar as Giuseppe Salvatore *Sterling Sulieman as Harper Quotes :Emily: Katherine had me make that for you weeks ago. : Where am I? Emily: The quarry, just north of town. My brother and I brought you here last night. We found you dead in the woods. : : What are you doing here? Anna: Picking up this. : What, a class schedule? Anna: Starting tomorrow, I'm officially a student here. : What, your kidding me right? Anna: No, I finally beat my mom down. : Why would you want to go to high school, it blows. Anna: Do I really need to answer that? : So you'd suffer through all this just to hang out with me? Anna: Yea. I would. : : What's his favorite..kind of umm.. : His favorite kind of what? : Type of animal blood that he prefers? : Eww, gross. : Your joking doesn't help. : It helps me. Now hurry up, I can't babysit all night, I've go things to do. : I would say drop dead, but.. : (laughs) Stefan likes..puppy blood, little golden retriever puppy's with cute floppy ears. That's his favorite. : : The sun hurts my eyes. : That's part of it. The muscle aches, the sick feeling. Emily says its our bodies pushing us to feed..to complete the transition. : That's not gonna happen. : Is that your choice then? To die instead? : Isn't it yours? This was all to be with Katherine..and she's gone. I want it over. :Giuseppe: I watched you die. : You were there when we were shot? Giuseppe: I pulled the trigger myself. : You killed your own sons? Giuseppe: You were both dead to me the moment you sided with the vampires. I only thank god that your mother isn't alive to see the disgrace you have become. : I haven't turned yet. I don't want to. I'm going to let myself die father. : : Damon, I have been to see father. He came at me. I didn't know my own strength. There was blood everywhere. He was dying, and the blood was too strong. I needed it. I had to have it. : You fed? : Yes, and its incredible. My body is exploding with power, Damon. : No... : I can hear things from far away. I can see through the darkness. I can move like its magic, and the guilt, the pain, Damon, I can turn it off like a switch. Katherine was right, it's a whole another world out there. : Katherine's dead, Stefan. There's no world without her. : : It hurts me. It hurts me, knowing what I've done. And that pain, that pain is with me all the time. And everyday I think that if I just...If I just give myself over to the blood, I can make that pain stop. It would be that easy. And every day I fight that..and I am so terrified that, one day, I'm not gonna want to fight that anymore, Elena. And the next time I hurt somebody, it could be you. : There will be no next time. : But you don't know that. : Maybe I don't. But what I do know..is that you could take this, throw it in the quarry, and let the sun rise. Or you could take this ring and put it on, and keep fighting. :Isobel: Hello, Rick. : Isobel. Soundtrack References *Match.com, an online dating company *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Little_Boy_Lost Little Boy Lost], a 1953 film starring Bing Crosby *Bambi Trivia * This episode had 3.39 million viewers in USA. Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 1